There are existing devices that are mounted onto telephone structures for providing quick directory information. These devices are often used to provide directory information in hotels, motels and the like. Such known devices comprise slide mechanisms that fit under the telephone housing and are pulled forward from underneath the telephone for use. With the advent of new dialing information, it is desirable that a telephone directory information support bracket be able to be secured to the telephone housing and so be positioned that the directory information is always within the telephone user's sight. Then the telephone user will become more aware that such directory information exists, and will be more apt to use the information. The foregoing particularly applies to direct dialing information. This information particularly benefits the telephone company as it reduces the amount of personnel time required to handle direct dialed and credit card dialed telephone calls.
The problems with the existing, under the telephone mounted, devices are that these devices are not effectively within the user's view. To use such devices, the user must first recognize or notice the existence of the under the telephone positioned directory and then must slide out the directory to view the information. This unfortunately seldom occurs. Also, the space underneath the telephone for mounting such a slidable device of necessity causes the devices when being moved to directly contact the particular surface, such as a wood cabinet or the like, on which the telephone is positioned. This often mars the surface. Further, the space only allows a limited amount of information to be placed into the directory, and provides little or no support for writing information on paper placed on the directory support.
So it is advantageous to have a new and improved telephone supported directory support, that only only supports directory information but has retainer means that allows quick changing of the directory information from time to time, and for supporting other information such as advertisements or the like, or for supporting pads so that information may be written down about long distance telephone calls made and thus recorded, and which support bracket may be attached to other devices than telephones.